The Admins/Chat Mods!
This is a page to introduce all of this Wiki's admins and Chat Moderators. We try to make your time here fun, WHILE following the guidelines. Okay, I sound like an adult to much. *cough* let's get started with intros. (This may be updated) ADMINS @Legendary Super Saiyan Fennekin~ Howdy. I'm Legendary Super Saiyan Fennekin. I am one of the founders of this Wiki. I like Pokemon, Naruto, Dragon Ball, My Hero Academia, One Piece, RWBY, etc. I like Classic Rock, Gospel, Celtic, the occasional Classic Country song, J-Pop and J-Rock. (Kenshi Yonezu A.K.A. Hachi, is one of my favorite Japanese Musicians.) I like eating and making sweets and I have an obsession with Video Games and Anime. I hope you all enjoy this little Wiki as much as I have enjoyed bringing it to you. Rock on and Peace out! Here are some of my favorite characters: Pokemon: Fennekin Naruto: Kakashi, Obito, Rock Lee, and MANY more Dragon Ball: Broly (Both of them), Piccolo, and Goten My Hero Academia: Toshinori Yagi One Piece: Roronoa Zoro RWBY: Nora Valkyrie, Penny Polendina, Blake Belladonna, and Ruby Rose _____________________________________________________________________________________ @Ya Boi King Kai~ Wassup friends! It's me, Ya Boi King Kai. I also am a founder of this wiki. I hope that you find it as a valuable source of info and a great way of communicating with others like yourself. I am a weeb myself and enjoy many a good Japanimation. Like Feen above me, I like Classic Rock, Gospel, Celtic music and J-Pop/Rock. Being a heavy Metal Gear fan, you know who will be making the Big Boss page. I like Dragon Ball, One Piece, Boku no Hero Academia (My Hero Academia), Naruto, Pokemon, and even some Americanime such as Avatar: The Last Air Bender. Please enjoy this wiki as much as I have, and don't be afraid to contribute. If you don't see a page for anime that you think should exist, feel free to create one for it. All we ask is that you follow the few rules we have implemented. Love Y'all! Dragon Ball: Broly, King Kai, Beerus, Whis, etc. One Piece: Luffy! You kiddin' me?! Bonku no Hero Academia: Mineta... Yeah, I said it. Mineta... Naruto: Rock Lee, Might Guy, etc. Pokemon: Charmander, Lucario, etc. Avatar:The Last Air Bender: Aang, Zuko, Uncle Iroh, etc. CHAT MODERATORS @ToshinoriYagi610~ @DragonBallZ050~ Hello there! I'm Joe aka Baby Yoda, and I'm the strict mod, not really strict tho. I am found modding on Dragon Ball wiki. I own a Dragon Ball related wiki. Join us there! Baby Yoda out! @Forsaken2~ Of course Naruto Is the best anime cmon now @TasteDeTemFlakes~ @Otaku King 54~ @CakePopCos~ Eyo! I'm CakePopCos, but most people here call me Noni. Or if that's too hard to remember, then I'm CPC to you. I'm the official head of Digital Art and Design, as well as puns. Lots of puns. Too many, Tbh. You'll find me ranting about RWBY and Bnha, and sometimes the first season of DanganRonpa. Currently, I'm obsessed with RWBY (Anime), Gold (Acoustic) (Song from RWBY), Kyoko Kirigiri (DanganRonpa character), Nora Valkyrie (RWBY character), and cosplaying. My first Con is on March 7, and I can't wait! I'll probably go as Nora, I almost have her hammer done. Oh! and make sure to talk to me if you need a new profile picture. I'm your girl. Anyways, Peace! @EmoPrince77~ Yo, I'm EmoPrince, but you can just call me Emo. I like anime, (My Hero Academia, Naruto,The Promised Neverland, Attack on Titan etc.) , music, drawing and I write too. I'm also kinda into cooking. I'm not a hard core gamer, but I often play CoD and Tekken, I'm here to have fun too, and make sure that the chat remains civil. Anyways, have fun and weeb-out all you want, this is the place for it after all. I look forward to meeting you all. Anime: My Hero Academia, Naruto, Haikyuu!!, Attack on Titan, Noragami. (These are some of my favorites.) Music : Classical, Rock, J-pop and J-rock (Ling Tosite Sigure) and -yep you guessed it- emo music are my favorite genres. @Zerav~ @Poptart39~ @The Ultimate 702~ I'm an Earthing, and a Proud Saiyan @GekuTheSaiyan~ Geku for short, if you're interested. For all the memes, anime sauce, or things to know in general, just ask. I've read the most manga, so yeaaaaaa. My Favorite anime is Dragon's Balls/My Hero Academia. Don't ask if I'm Minecraft/Fortnite, I am both factions.